South 24 Parganas district
|SexRatio = 937 |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Jaynagar, Maturapur, Diamond Harbour, Jadavpur, Kolkata Dakshin |Assembly = Gosaba, Basanti, Kultali, Patharpratima, Kakdwip, Sagar, Kulpi, Raidighi, Mandirbazar, Jaynagar, Baruipur Purba, Canning Paschim, Canning Purba, Baruipur Paschim, Magrahat Purba, Magrahat Paschim, Diamond Harbour, Falta, Satgachia, Bishnupur, Sonarpur Dakshin, Bhangar, Kasba, Jadavpur, Sonarpur Uttar, Tollyganj, Behala Purba, Behala Paschim, Maheshtala, Budge Budge, Metiaburuz |Highways = NH 117 |Website = http://s24pgs.gov.in/ }} South 24 Parganas district ( ) is an important district of West Bengal State with its district headquarters in Alipore. It has the urban fringe of Calcutta on one side and the remote riverine villages in the Sundarbans. It is the sixth most populous district in India (out of 640) History Once the capital of Raja Bikramaditya and Maharaja Pratapaditya was at Dhumghat. Later it was transferred to Ishwaripur (Originated from the name Jeshoreshwaripur). Maharaja Pratapaditya declared independence of South Bengal (Jessore, Khulna in north, Sundarbans, Bay of Bengal in South, Barisal in east and River Ganga in west) against the Mughal Empire of India. Jashoreshwari Kali Temple (built by Pratapaditya), Chanda Bhairab Mandir at Ishwaripur (a triangular temple, built during the Sena period), Five domed Tenga Mosque at Banshipur (Mughal period), two big and four small domed Hammankhana (constructed by Pratapaditya) at Bangshipur, Govinda Dev Temple at Gopalpur (built by Basanta Roy, uncle of Maharaja Pratapaditya in 1593), Jahajghata Port (Khanpur). Pratapaditya king of Jessore and one of the bara-bhuiyans of Bengal. Pratapaditya fought against the Mughal imperial army during its inroad into Bengal in the early 17th century. His father Shrihari (Shridhar), a Kayastha, was an influential officer in the service of daud khan karrani. On the fall of Daud he fled away with the government treasure in his custody. He then set up a kingdom for himself in the marshy land to the extreme south of Khulna district (1574) and took the title of Maharaja. Pratapaditya succeeded to the kingship in 1574. The baharistan and the travel diary of Abdul Latif and the contemporary European writers, all testify to the personal ability of Pratapaditya, his political pre-eminence, material resources and martial strength, particularly in war-boats. His territories covered the greater part of what is now included in the greater Jessore, Khulna and Barisal districts. He established his capital at Dhumghat, a strategic position at the confluence of the Jamuna and Ichhamati. Among the Bengal zamindars Pratapaditya was the first to send his envoy to Islam Khan Chisti with a large gift to win the favour of the Mughals, and then tendered personal submission to the Subahdar (1609). He promised military assistance and personal service in the Mughal campaign against musa khan, a pledge that he did not keep. To punish Pratapaditya for his disloyalty as a vassal and to subjugate his territory, a large expedition was launched under the command of Ghiyas Khan, which soon reached a place named Salka, near the confluence of the Jamuna and Ichhamati (1611). Pratapaditya equipped a strong army and a fleet and placed them under expert officers including Feringis, Afghans and Pathans. His eldest son Udayaditya made a big fort at Salka with natural barriers on three sides rendering it almost impregnable. In battle the Jessore fleet gained an initial advantage. But the imperial army cut off the Jessore fleet, made a breach in its ranks and broke its unity and discipline. In the melee that followed, the admiral Khwaja Kamal was killed. Udayaditya lost heart and hastily fled to his father, narrowly escaping capture. Jamal Khan evacuated the fort and followed Udayaditya. Pratapaditya prepared himself to fight a second time from a new base near the confluence of Kagarghat canal and the Jamuna. He made a big fort at a strategic point and gathered all his available forces there. The imperialists began the battle by an attack on the Jessore fleet (Jan 1612) and compelled it to seek shelter beneath the fort. But their further advance was checked by the heavy cannonade of the Jessore artillery. A sudden attack of the imperialists completely defeated the Jessore fleet and they fell upon the fort with the elephants in front, thereby compelling Pratapaditya to evacuate the fort and retreat. The second defeat sealed the fate of Pratapaditya. At Kagarghat he tendered submission to Ghiyas Khan, who personally escorted Pratapaditya to Islam Khan at Dhaka. The Jessore king was put in chains and his kingdom was annexed. Pratapaditya was kept confined at Dhaka. No authentic information is available regarding his last days. Probably he died at Benares on his way to Delhi, as a prisoner.Muazzam Hussain Khan (Banglapedia) Economy Agriculture, Industry and Pisciculture are all at their peak in the district. In west side of this district situated Falta Special Economic Zone.Various types of industry is situated in this Economic Zone. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named South 24 Parganas one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the eleven districts in West Bengal currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Administrative subdivisions The district comprises five subdivisions: Baruipur, Canning, Diamond Harbour, Kakdwip and Alipore Sadar. Baruipur subdivision consists of three municipalities (Baruipur, Rajpur Sonarpur and Jaynagar Mazilpur) and seven community development blocks: Baruipur, Bhangar–I, Bhangar–II, Jaynagar–I, Jaynagar–II, Kultali and Sonarpur. Canning subdivision consists of four community development blocks: Basanti, Canning–I, Canning–II and Gosaba. Diamond Harbour subdivision consists of Diamond Harbour municipality and nine community development blocks: Diamond Harbour–I, Diamond Harbour–II, Falta, Kulpi, Magrahat–I, Magrahat–II, Mandirbazar, Mathurapur–I and Mathurapur–II. Kakdwip subdivision consists of four community development blocks: Kakdwip, Namkhana, Patharpratima and Sagar. Alipore Sadar subdivision consists of three municipalities (Budge Budge, Pujali and Maheshtala) and five community development blocks: Bishnupur–I, Bishnupur–II, Budge Budge–I, Budge Budge–II and Thakurpukur Maheshtala. Alipore is the district headquarters. There are 33 police stations, 29 development blocks, 7 municipalities and 312 gram panchayats in this district. The Sunderbans area is covered by thirteen CD blocks, viz. Sagar, Namkhana, Kakdwip, Patharpratima, Kultali, Mathurapur–I, Mathurapur–II, Jaynagar–I, Jaynagar–II, Canning–I, Canning–II, Basanti and Gosaba. This district contains 37 islands. Other than municipality area, each subdivision contains community development blocks which in turn are divided into rural areas and census towns. In total there are 21 urban units: 7 municipalities and 14 census towns. Baruipur subdivision * Three municipalities: Baruipur, Rajpur Sonarpur and Jaynagar Mazilpur. * Baruipur community development block consists of rural areas only with 19 gram panchayats. * Bhangar–I community development block consists of rural areas with 9 gram panchayats and one census town: Bhangar Raghunathpur. * Bhangar–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Jaynagar–I community development block consists of rural areas with 12 gram panchayats and one census town: Uttar Durgapur. * Jaynagar–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Kultali community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. * Sonarpur community development block consists of rural areas only with 11 gram panchayats. Canning subdivision * Basanti community development block consists of rural areas only with 13 gram panchayats. * Canning–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Canning–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. * Gosaba community development block consists of rural areas only with 14 gram panchayats. Diamond Harbour subdivision * One municipality: Diamond Harbour * List of development blocks (9): Kakdwip subdivision * Kakdwip community development block consists of rural areas only with 11 gram panchayats. * Namkhana community development block consists of rural areas only with 7 gram panchayats. * Patharpratima community development block consists of rural areas only with 15 gram panchayats. * Sagar community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. Alipore Sadar subdivision * Three municipalities: Budge Budge, Pujali and Maheshtala. * Bishnupur–I community development block consists of rural areas with 11 gram panchayats and two census towns: Bishnupur and Kanyanagar. * Bishnupur–II community development block consists of rural areas with 11 gram panchayats and two census towns: Amtala and Chak Enayetnagar. * Budge Budge–I community development block consists of rural areas with 6 gram panchayats and three census towns: Balarampur, Uttar Raypur and Birlapur. * Budge Budge–II community development block consists of rural areas with 11 gram panchayats and two census towns: Chak Kashipur and Bowali. * Thakurpukur Maheshtala community development block consists of rural areas with 6 gram panchayats and one census town: Chata Kalikapur. Parliamentary constituencies The district has 5 parliament constituencies : * 19-Joynagar (SC) Parliamentary COnstituency * 20-Mathurapur (SC) Parliamentary COnstituency * 21-Diamond Harbour Parliamentary Constituency * 22-Jadavpur Parliamentary Constituency * 23-Kolkata Dakshin Parliamentary Constituency Assembly constituencies The district is divided into 32 assembly constituencies: #Gosaba (SC) (assembly constituency no. 100), #Basanti (SC) (assembly constituency no. 101), #Kultali (SC) (assembly constituency no. 102), #Jaynagar (assembly constituency no. 103), #Baruipur (assembly constituency no. 104), #Canning West (SC) (assembly constituency no. 105), #Canning East (assembly constituency no. 106), #Bhangar (assembly constituency no. 107), #Jadavpur (assembly constituency no. 108), #Sonarpur (SC) (assembly constituency no. 109), #Bishnupur East (SC) (assembly constituency no. 110), #Bishnupur West (assembly constituency no. 111), #Behala East (assembly constituency no. 112), #Behala West (assembly constituency no. 113), #Garden Reach (assembly constituency no. 114), #Maheshtala (assembly constituency no. 115), #Budge Budge (assembly constituency no. 116), #Satgachia (assembly constituency no. 117), #Falta (assembly constituency no. 118), #Diamond Harbour (assembly constituency no. 119), #Magrahat West (assembly constituency no. 120), #Magrahat East (SC) (assembly constituency no. 121), #Mandirbazar (SC) (assembly constituency no. 122), #Mathurapur (assembly constituency no. 123), #Kulpi (SC) (assembly constituency no. 124), #Patharpratima (assembly constituency no. 125), #Kakdwip (assembly constituency no. 126), #Sagar (assembly constituency no. 127), #Kabitirtha (assembly constituency no. 147), #Alipore (assembly constituency no. 148), #Tollygunge (assembly constituency no. 150) and #Dhakuria (assembly constituency no. 151). Gosaba, Basanti, Kultali, Canning West, Sonarpur, Bishnupur East, Magrahat East, Mandirbazar and Kulpi constituencies are reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC) candidates. Along with one assembly constituency from North 24 Parganas district, Gosaba, Basanti, Kultali, Jaynagar, Canning West and Canning East assembly constituencies form the Joynagar (Lok Sabha constituency), which is reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC). Baruipur, Jadavpur, Bishnupur East, Behala East, Behala West, Magrahat West and Kabitirtha constituencies form the Jadavpur (Lok Sabha constituency). Bishnupur West, Garden Reach, Maheshtala, Budge Budge, Satgachia, Falta and Diamond Harbour constituencies form the Diamond Harbour (Lok Sabha constituency). Magrahat East, Mandirbazar, Mathurapur, Kulpi, Patharpratima, Kakdwip and Sagar constituencies form the Mathurapur (Lok Sabha constituency), which is reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC). Along with six assembly segments from North 24 Parganas district, Bhangar assembly constituency forms the Basirhat (Lok Sabha constituency). Along with three assembly constituencies from Kolkata district, Sonarpur, Alipore, Tollygunge and Dhakuria form the Calcutta South (Lok Sabha constituency). Impact of delimitation of constituencies As per order of the Delimitation Commission in respect of the delimitation of constituencies in the West Bengal, the district will be divided into 31 assembly constituencies: #Gosaba (SC) (assembly constituency no. 127), #Basanti (SC) (assembly constituency no. 128), #Kultali (SC) (assembly constituency no. 129), #Patharpratima (assembly constituency no. 130), #Kakdwip (assembly constituency no. 131), #Sagar (assembly constituency no. 132), #Kulpi (assembly constituency no. 133), #Raidighi (assembly constituency no. 134), #Mandirbazar (SC) (assembly constituency no. 135), #Jaynagar (SC) (assembly constituency no. 136), #Baruipur Purba (SC) (assembly constituency no. 137), #Canning Paschim (SC) (assembly constituency no. 138), #Canning Purba (assembly constituency no. 139), #Baruipur Paschim (assembly constituency no. 140), #Magrahat Purba (SC) (assembly constituency no. 142), #Magrahat Paschim (assembly constituency no. 143), #Diamond Harbour (assembly constituency no. 144), #Falta (assembly constituency no. 118), #Satgachhia (assembly constituency no. 117), #Bishnupur (SC) (assembly constituency no. 110), #Sonarpur Dakshin (assembly constituency no. 109), #Bhangar (assembly constituency no. 107), #Kasba (assembly constituency no. 107), #Jadavpur (assembly constituency no. 108), #Sonarpur Uttar (assembly constituency no. 109), #Tollyganj (assembly constituency no. 150) and #Behala Purba (assembly constituency no. 112), #Behala Paschim (assembly constituency no. 113), #Maheshtala (assembly constituency no. 115), #Budge Budge (assembly constituency no. 116), #Metiaburuz (assembly constituency no. 147), Gosaba, Basanti, Kultali, Mandirbazar, Jaynagar, Baruipur East, Magrahat East and Bishnupur constituencies will be reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC) candidates. Gosaba, Basanti, Kultali, Jaynagar, Canning West, Canning East and Magrahat East assembly constituencies will form the Jaynagar (Lok Sabha constituency), which will be reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC). Patharpratima, Kakdwip, Sagar, Kulpi, Raidighi, Mandirbazar and Magrahat West constituencies will form the Mathurapur (Lok Sabha constituency), which will be reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC). Diamond Harbour, Falta, Satgachia, Bishnupur, Maheshtala, Budge Budge and Metiaburuz constituencies will form the Diamond Harbour (Lok Sabha constituency). Baruipur East, Baruipur West, Sonarpur South, Bhangar, Jadavpur, Sonarpur North and Tollyganj constituencies will form the Jadavpur (Lok Sabha constituency). Along with six assembly segments from North 24 Parganas district, Bhangar assembly constituency forms the Basirhat (Lok Sabha constituency). Along with four assembly constituencies from Kolkata district, Kasba, Behala East and Behala West will form the Calcutta South (Lok Sabha constituency). Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 8,153,176, roughly equal to the nation of Honduras or the US state of Virginia. This gives it a ranking of 6th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 18.05 %. South Twenty Four Parganas has a sex ratio of 949 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 78.57 %. Flora and fauna In 1984 South 24 Parganas district became home to Sundarbans National Park, which has an area of . It shares the park with North 24 Parganas district. It is also home to four wildlife sanctuaries: Haliday Island, Lothian Island, Narendrapur, and Sajnekhali. Sundarbans, formerly Sunderbunds, is a vast tract of forest and saltwater swamp forming the lower part of the Ganges Delta, extending about 160 miles (260 km) along the Bay of Bengal from the Hooghly River Estuary (India) to the Meghna River Estuary in Bangladesh. The whole tract reaches inland for 60–80 miles (100–130 km). A network of estuaries, tidal rivers, and creeks intersected by numerous channels, it encloses flat, marshy islands covered with dense forests. The name Sundarbans is perhaps derived from the term meaning "forest of sundari," a reference to the large mangrove tree that provides valuable fuel. Along the coast the forest passes into a mangrove swamp; the southern region, with numerous wild animals and crocodile-infested estuaries, is virtually uninhabited. It is one of the last preserves of the Bengal tiger and the site of a tiger preservation project. The cultivated northern area yields rice, sugarcane, timber, and betel nuts. The region is also famous for some commonly domesticated livestock breeds which includes the Garole breed of sheep and Chinae hans or Muscuovy ducks, the Garole sheep is considered as the progenator of the Booroola merino sheep and is noted for its prolific character. However, the wool of the sheep which can be a valuable natural asset does not find any use among the natives. Bakkhali beach resort located on one of the islands jutting out into the Bay of Bengal is gaining in popularity, with improvements in transport links with Kolkata.The woodlands and swamps of Sundarbans provide habitat to a number of species. Sundarbans is the homeland for Bengal Tiger, one of the most sought creatures around. The locality has a site for the preservation of tigers which is quite frequently visited by tourists and environmentalists. The estuaries in the region are infested with crocodiles. The area has been declared as world heritage site by the UNESCO. Boat tours are provided at many places in the region. References External links * South 24 Parganas district official website - homepage * A travel article on Dhosa & Tilpi by Rangan Datta * A travel Article on Frazerganj by Rangan Datta * A travel article on Achipur by Rangan Datta * A travel article on Bowali by Rangan Datta * Rangan Datta's Home Page * Pictures of Ganga Sagar * Pictures of Ganga Sagar Mela 2007 * Pictures of Ganga Sagar Mela 2008 Category:Districts of West Bengal Category:South 24 Parganas district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India